I Worry About You
by animedesert10
Summary: Seeing Jungo as Fumi's guinea pig worries Adrian but will seeing him cut down by demons and put into the hospital be enough to make him admit his true feelings? Or will the Chef with a warm heart say it first? Yaoi, boy x boy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Title: **I Worry About You

**Summary: **Seeing Jungo as Fumi's guinea pig worries Adrian but will seeing him cut down by demons and put into the hospital be enough to make him admit his true feelings? Or will the Chef with a warm heart say it first? Yaoi, boy x boy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Pairing: **MC_**(Adrian, the name I gave him) **_x JungoTorii

**Rated: **T for Yaoi (boy x boy), kissing, some cussing, and a bit of blood

**Disclaimer: **The game and characters do not belong to me. I just played the game and loved it as well as the characters!

_**Note: I said I was going to write a Jungo story and I did! It just came to me randomly when I was lying down in bed. And then not even five minutes later I came up with this idea. It was going to be a 'not for kids' but I tried it this way and it came out alright. Jungo is such a cutie, just a random thought **_

_**So readers I hope you liked Jungo too and I hope you enjoy this story! **_

_**Oh and minor Spoiler Alert in the beginning, because I took one of Fumi/Jungo's scenes. I didn't copy all of their dialogue just what I could remember.**_

* * *

**I Worry About You**

* * *

Adrian headed to Nagoya in search of their scientist Fumi. He had a couple of questions dealing with the Summoning App and demons; he figured she'd be the one to answer them. He would have talked to the Chief, but of course he was busy with work. Io was supposed to go with them, but she stayed behind in Tokyo with Makoto to help out.

_***Spoiler Alert***_

He walked to the usually building he saw her in, walking up the staircase and sorting out the questions in his head. He was also trying to figure out how he was going to understand since she always spoke with high vocabulary and in science terms. He may have gotten through a couple conversations, but nobody said he was still able to understand her.

He heard a machine going off on the next staircase and shook his head with a smile, not surprised she'd be working. She did say something about a new experiment, now that he thought about it.

"Hey Fumi, I wanted to…what are you doing?" Adrian said when he came in, but stopped when he saw what was going on. Besides machines going off with countless of cords attached to a chair, it was who was in the chair that made him a bit worried. It was Jungo, sitting there casually with his usual expression.

The boy noticed him and put a hand up, "Hey Adrian." The teen wasn't sure to say hi back or ask again what was going on.

"Is that Adrian?" came a voice behind the machines. Fumi popped her head with a smile, countless of cords in her hand, "Oh it is. Well you're just in time for my latest experiment. You know Jungo; he's my guinea pig for this experiment. I picked him because he's strong and sturdy."

Jungo gave a small smile, "I'll do my best."

Adrian leaned against the door frame, wondering if he should try to help or just stay back. It's not that he didn't trust Fumi, she was an excellent scientist, she didn't have any boundary lines when it came to science. But he could see why she picked Jungo; he was a pretty well-built guy with his strong arms, sturdy chest a rough hands…

Not that he noticed or anything, just what he's seen for far. They were partners after all.

Well not partners, _partners_ but fighting partners…since they're on…never mind.

Fumi pressed a couple more buttons before giving her test subject the signal, "Ready Jungo? Pull out your phone." The boy did as she asked and soon the machine began to start, Jungo tapping away on buttons.

Everything seemed fine, the machine wasn't acting funky and it looked like Jungo wasn't feeling much. Adrian sighed with relief; maybe he was worrying for nothing. He stepped inside the room to get a better look, but suddenly a small blast went off and Jungo went flying out the chair, landing on his face.

Adrian paused with a small gasp, trying to figure out what just happened.

Fumi frowned for a moment, pushing a couple more buttons before her machine died down, "Well nothing irregular here."

The teen looked at her, like she lost her mind and scolded, "That's not irregular!?" The scientist looked at the boy on the floor and shrugged her shoulders, "Okay maybe something's wrong. Ready to go again?"

Jungo got up from the floor, dusting off his clothes and patting down his black hair, since it frizzed out. He picked up his hat and put it on, walking right back to the chair and sitting down, "Okay."

Adrian looked at him with a shocked expression, "Are you okay?" Jungo nodded casually, "I'm fine." Now the teen really wasn't sure if Fumi lost her mind or to be concerned for Jungo. If the boy said he was okay then he was fine, but Jungo did have the problem of acting like everything was fine when things weren't.

It worried Adrian, but he trusted his friend and just stood back to watch.

Fumi started her machine again and Jungo pulled out his phone. Things appeared to be fine and Jungo did say it felt like a ticklish feeling, Adrian started to relax a little bit more. Soon the machine began to get louder and seconds later, Jungo was flying across the room again, spread out across the floor. Fumi frowned again and paid him no mind, her thoughts busy on her machine.

_***Spoiler Over***_

This time Adrian ran over to him, crouching down and putting a hand on his back, "Jungo! Are you okay?" The boy blinked a couple times, but didn't have the strength to move and just replied with a smile.

"I think I have it this time," Fumi said with a smile, detaching and reattaching cords, "Ready for another test, Jungo?"

Said boy attempted to get up, his body shaking with pain as he moved, but he wasn't going to give up. His friend asked him for a favor and he was going to see it through. He stood up, holding his side, slowly walking over to chair, "Sure."

Adrian couldn't see him get hurt again and grabbed his hat before getting up too, "Oh no you don't." He returned the boy his hat and went under his shoulder, his arm around the older teen's waist, "I'm taking you to Otome."

Jungo looked down at his leader; glad he cared but declined, "Really Adrian, I'm…"

"I don't want to hear it," he replied, tightening his grip and leading him towards the door, "We're leaving, right now."

Fumi pouted but saw this as a perfect opportunity to fix her machine if anything was wrong with it. After all she didn't want to ruin her test subject because then she'd settle for Daichi, but then she really didn't want death on her hands if things went wrong.

Adrian continued carrying his friend, concern following him. Jungo might have been tough, but even he shouldn't be hiding his pain. It scared Adrian when he thought about Jungo attempting that experiment more again and again.

Don't get the wrong idea, Jungo was his teammate and he was only looking after him, but when he thought about him getting hurt…it scared him…

Okay so maybe, _just maybe_, Adrian had a crush on the Chef. But then again, how could someone not? He's so sweet and nice, not to mention a pretty good cook too. He had a sweet personality and always put others before him. Not to add his strength when it came to battle. And he did look pretty cute with his hat tugged down so far.

The teen shook his head quickly and hoped his blush disappeared. He would die if anybody found out, especially Jungo. He just needed to act calm and natural.

They made it to the staircase before Jungo pulled away from him, giving him a smile and ruffled his curly black hair, "Thanks Adrian, but I'll be fine."

The boy gave him a concerned looked, "Don't try that Jungo." Said teen released his side and took the first step down the stairs, ignoring the sudden pain he felt since he knew it worried their leader, "See? Nothing to worry about."

Before saying another word, Jungo took his leave, saying they had more important things to worry about then his silly healthy. Random demon attacks had been going on lately and as part of the JP's the others saw it as their duty to protect the town and its people.

Adrian agreed with him, but he was more alarmed about the boy's help then anything. He shouldn't be ignoring something like that, but gave a small sigh and watched him travel down the stairs. If Jungo needed anything, Adrian was sure he'd let him know because he was his leader, but as his secret crush, he would always be there for him.

* * *

"Well what do you think Adrian?" the Chief asked, "is this something we need to pay attention too?"

The teen returned to the Nagoya JP's branch after roaming through the streets to make sure it was clear of any demons. He saw Airi and Keita patrolling around as well and figured they had everything under control. He actually wanted to see Otome to see if Jungo, although he probably wouldn't, was there for his health.

But when he heard the Chief was around, he figured he'd go see him first. He never did ask Fumi his demon questions. He might as well get it from the number source. Despite the Chief being cruel and uncaring sometimes, he found it easy to communicate with him on some level. Some would even say they've become friends in a way.

And turned out the Chief wanted to see him too.

"We would be protecting the city after all, not to mention it's people," Adrian answered honestly. Random demon attacks had been going around in the cities lately. Yamato didn't care either way what happened to the people, he just wanted to make sure he lived up to the job the Hotsuin family was sworn to do.

Adrian didn't have the same view point and neither did the others. These were their homes; they couldn't let some demons make any more of a mess of it. Despite being with the JP's he really didn't agree with their methods and did whatever he could to help the people. The place was already in totally chaos; bringing more would only lead to complete disaster!

The Chief nodded a smile on his face, "Always looking out for others, so considerate of you. Well then I guess I'll send more members to help the cause."

Adrian shook his head, "It's fine. All the others are helping too. If anything…" Before he could finish, his cellphone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was from Airi. He felt it be rude to just answer, especially since it was the Chief, but the younger teen gave him approval and he answered, "Hello?"

"_Adrian! Quick, we need help! Jungo's in trouble and…!"_

Adrian immediately felt the sudden worry wash over him, "Whoa, Airi slow down. What's going on?"

"_Demons! They got Jungo! You need to hurry!"_

"Where are you guys?" he asked back.

"_The Nagoya TV Tower. Hurry!"_

The boy instantly shut his phone and ran towards the exit. He needed to help his friends and more importantly he needed to find Jungo. He should have known better to let him go off on his own. He felt frustrated with himself, but he needed to save that for later. What was important was finding his friends and getting them out of trouble.

* * *

Jungo cursed under his breath, swallowing the air he needed to stay alive. He didn't think he was in that bad of shape. It was only a few demons, it was nothing he couldn't handle but he knew he wasn't feeling right ever since he left Fumi's with Adrian.

He knew he should have gone with his leader, but he saw the worry and concern it brought him and that was the last thing he wanted to see. If he wanted to become strong he needed to fight, to be able to protect the people he cared about and make sure they were safe.

He wasn't going to let some small pain stop him from his goal, but it was a lot worse then he thought.

He coughed again, blood trickling down his mouth. His breathing became uneasy again, the horrible pain in his side, painting his shirt and hand in blood. He could still hear his friends fighting away the demons, calling his name to make sure he was still alive.

When Jungo thought about it, he was weak. He couldn't even handle some demons. What kind of demon summoner was he? He couldn't protect his friends or himself, but more importantly he couldn't protect Adrian.

He looked up to see what was going on, but his site started to become fogging. The pain in his side was throbbing and his heartbeat started to slow down. He couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Jungo!"

Said boy looked up again, seeing a figure stand infront of him as a shield. He saw the blue jeans and bunny ears and smiled before blacking out, "_Adrian…_"

The teen rushed there as fast as he could, his only distress on his crush. If the situation sounded bad over the phone, he couldn't wait to the see the damage that had already been done. He started to think maybe he was too late, maybe Jungo was already dead; he saved him once but maybe he couldn't save him again. The ideas brought tears to his blue eyes and gave him all the more encouragement to make it there and see him.

When he arrived, he stopped for a minute to regain his breath but it was taken away when he saw the older teen crouching on the floor, holding onto his side and ready to collapse. He feared the worst and called out his name, running over to him and standing infront of him to protect him. He couldn't see Airi around and hoped she was alright.

He instantly pulled out his phone, activating the demon summoning app, "Mithra!" In seconds the Iranian God appeared by his side. He didn't care what chaos his demon created, his only job was to protect Jungo; he wasn't going to lose him again.

The Sun God exterminated every single demon in the site, the Nagoya TV Tower empty as a desert. He finally saw Airi down to the left and Keita appear by the Tower. After he made sure the area was clean, Mithra disappear and instantly he went down on his knees, grabbing the unconscious boy, shaking the body, "Jungo! Jungo! Can you hear me?!"

Adrian could feel the water in his eyes when he got no response. Jungo was badly beaten with a bruise here and there, blood coating his white shirt as well as a couple smudges on his face. Adrian wasn't going to accept it, there was no way he was dead, it just wasn't possible.

He brought his ear to his mouth and sighed with relief. Jungo was still breathing but it was very shallow. As he cuddled him closer, Airi and Keita ran over breathless and faces with anxiety. "It's okay, he's still breathing," Adrian said, a smile on his face, "What happened?"

Airi spoke first, "When Keita and I were done patrolling the town we met here at the TV station. We saw a couple demons and turned it into a game."

"It's been boring all over Nagoya," Keita said with a shrug, hands in his pockets, "Might as well turn this into a sport."

"Then this idiot started to get cocky and shout how tough he was!" Airi added, "then more demons started to show up."

Keita scoffed, "Like you couldn't handle it, not so tough now are you!" Keita countered. The Nagoya girl was ready to get back in his face, but Adrian cut them off asking what happened next.

The boy continued the story, "Then this dumbass showed up and thought we were in danger and tried to help." Airi balled her fist, waiting for the perfect moment to punch Keita in the face or worse, "Then things got crazy. More demons showed up and we couldn't handle them."

"Dumbass wasn't looking and a demon got him from behind," Keita added, pretending not to care. Adrian looked down the gash on his side, seeing how deep it was. Airi crouched down next to him, her concern for her friend shown on her face, "Is he going to be okay?"

Adrian nodded, "We just need to get back to the JP's. From there we can…"

"Hey, you guys alright!"

They looked up and saw Hinako with Daichi, Io, and Joe running over to them. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Keita asked.

"We heard the commotion and came to check it out," Hinako replied, surveying the area. Joe whistled, surprised to see everything was quiet, "We heard there were a lot of demons. It's amazing you guys took care of them. Whoa…"

Joe noticed the lifeless body in his leader's arms and crouched down to look, "He doesn't look so good. Hey Jumbo, can you hear me?" "It's Jungo," Daichi commented, hitting him on the shoulder, "What's up with you and people's names?"

"We don't have time for that you guys," Adrian said, noticing with every second going by Jungo was beginning to feel colder, "we need to get him back to headquarters."

"He's right," Io added, grabbing onto Jungo's arm. The others helped too, being very careful to lift his body and carry him back. Adrian was staying hopeful, praying Jungo was going to be alright and promised to stay by him until he woke up. He needed to know he was going to be okay, nothing scared him more than losing the guy he liked.

* * *

Adrian sat next to the hospital bed, concern smeared over his face but hopefulness in his mind. They brought him straight to Otome, who promised to do everything she could. She said his wounds weren't so serious, but he lost a lot of blood and needed to be treated instantly.

All of them waited in the hall endlessly, time passing by until finally she came back out with a smile on her face. She assured everything would be fine and he would be okay. All of them followed him to his room and hoped for the best.

Adrian wasn't going to leave; he made a promise to stay by his side at all times. Besides there wasn't any other place he'd rather be. Hinako and Keita returned to Osaka giving a small prayer before leaving, Keita's not being the nicest but sweet…in a way. Io left with Daichi and Makoto back to Tokyo, the Chief staying behind for a while. Airi returned home since Otome requested she get some sleep. Joe promised to stick around, but headed for bed a while ago.

Now it was just him and the sleeping patience, a bit passed midnight.

His worry scared himself and Adrian was breaking on the inside. He was glad he made it in time, but he should have gotten there sooner. Better yet, he should have stopped Jungo from leaving in the first place, if he'd done that then none of this would have happened. The guilt hit him hard and he realized it was his fault Jungo got hurt.

His vision began to blur, but he wiped his eyes when he heard the door open, the doctor stepping inside, "Oh Adrian, I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah," he nodded, doing his best to hide his pain. Otome put down Jungo's clothes and walked over to his bed, checking him one more time. She watched the clock and said, "It's past midnight Adrian. You should get some sleep."

He shook his head, "I'm fine, besides it's my job to look after my comrades." Otome gave a sly smile and rolled her yellow eyes slowly; returning to her job and checking his bandages, "Feel like it's your responsibility huh? You're a good boyfriend."

Adrian had a mini-heart attack quickly asking, "What?" The doctor giggled, putting the sheets back to normal and running her hand through Jungo's black hair, fixing it a bit, "Boy that's a friend. What else would I mean?"

The teen nervously chuckled back, hoping he didn't give himself away just now. Otome did tease him every now and again about it, but he didn't think she knew. He wouldn't be all that surprised either, she was pretty observant.

The female walked over to him, taking a seat and squeezing his hand, "None of this is your fault. Jungo's strong, Adrian. I'm sure he's going to be fine." The boy was grateful for her words and squeezed her hand back, "Thanks."

She smiled, "He's lucky to have you. You'd be cute under his arm." Adrian felt the sudden jump of his heart and the heat rush to his face again. Otome laughed, heading for the door ready to leave. She stopped when she was under the doorway, "You never know, maybe he feels the same way. Get some sleep okay?"

Adrian was positive she knew now; what else could she have been talking about?

He yawned aloud, realizing he was tired and scooting his chair closer to the bed. He made a promise and he wasn't going to break it even if that meant sleeping here. It's the only place he would, since it was close to his secret crush. He just wanted to make sure Jungo was going to be alright.

Jungo stirred in his current state, feeling like a million pounds was sitting on his chest, preventing him from moving. He felt incredibly tired, his body aching in current places and shifting the pain so he felt it everywhere, but he felt like he needed to get up, to see what was happening and prevent it.

The last thing he remembered was fighting alongside Keita and Airi and then feeling a sharp pain to the side, bringing him to his knees. His demon, Hagen brought down his attacker before being wiped out itself, leaving him defenseless. There were so many demons, coming from all sides he wasn't sure if the others lived or how he did for that matter.

Then he remembered a figure standing infront of him, protecting him from the demons like a shield. He was too dizzy from the loss of blood to stay awake long enough, but he saw a head full of black curly hair and he knew who his savior was. His leader, Adrian Eric.

Panic began to fill his head and Jungo felt the worry wash over him, wondering if his leader made it out alive. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew the boy died trying to look after him. It was his job to protect others not the other way around, especially his leader.

He admired Adrian for taking on such a big role, guiding and helping them, worrying and watching over them. Even though he was a year younger then Jungo, the older teen had much respect and promised to take care of him, but soon that respect turned into something more.

Some could say Jungo liked the teen, but he knew it was more than that. It wasn't just like, no, he felt something much deeper. On a personal level, the two had become more then just comrades, friends was more like it. Eating chawanmushi with him and training with him, even doing the small things like hanging out and stuff.

Jungo easily saw what was so likable about the kid and grown to like him too. Would he admit it? Nope, too much was going on for his feelings to get in the way, but that didn't stop him from sticking to his vow and looking after the teen like he said he would.

That made Jungo remember how Adrian defended him and made him realize he was probably hurt, maybe even worse than him. He needed to rest more but he wanted to wake up and see him, to make sure his leader was healthy and well.

Jungo stirred in his sleep, the pain shooting through his frame, but nonetheless opened his white eyes, the room becoming clearer with every passing second. He groaned, the pain traveling through his arm when he tried to move it. He looked across the room, the angle of his bed making it easier for him to see the whole thing. He felt better, seeing he was safe back at the JP's but he felt even better when he saw a figure by his bed, its face peaceful in its sleep, "Adrian…"

The teen heard his name and opened his eyes, blinking a couple times. He looked up and felt the sudden burst of joy when he saw Jungo looking at him, his head resting back with a smile. Adrian instantly threw himself on his bare chest, letting the tears of joy fall down his face, "Oh Jungo! You're okay!"

He suddenly realized his position and stood of straight, clearing his throat and trying to hide his blush, "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you…did I?"

The older teen smiled, "No. Best hug I've ever gotten." And he was being honest. He thought about telling the younger teen so many times, but just feared Adrian would turn him down or worse: stop being his friend.

Adrian had no idea what came over him, but was actually hoping to have hugged him longer.

He cleared his throat again, "So? How are you feeling?"

"Could be better," he replied, "but it doesn't hurt that much." "I'm glad," Adrian replied, taking his seat again. Silence engulfed the room for a minute, both boys thinking about what to say. In truth Jungo wanted to hold Adrian close, but even a simple action like that sounded impossible. Adrian was thinking the same thing, but was also wondering why Jungo had to act stubborn at times and not look after himself.

"Jungo, what were you thinking?" Adrian asked, finally breaking the silence, concern in his voice, "To attack demons? Are you insane?" The boy sighed for a moment, the events reply in his head, "I had too Adrian. I was protecting Nagoya and my friends."

Adrian could feel himself get a bit angry. He understood what he was saying, but at times he really needed to stop thinking about others and put himself first. "But what about you? What would have happened if they weren't there? You could've gotten worse or maybe even died! I'm sorry Jungo, but I'm not going through that again."

The last part was a slip of the tongue, but he was speaking the truth. Losing Jungo was something he couldn't bare. They got lucky the first time since Nicaea showed them, but what if that weren't the cause. He really would have been killed.

Jungo saw the fear smeared across his face and he began to feel bad. The last thing he wanted was to make Adrian feel this way, "I'm sorry."

Adrian picked his head up, wiping away his sudden tears, "No I should be apologizing. I should have gotten there sooner or none of this would have happened."

Now it was Jungo's turn to get upset. He wasn't going to let Adrian play the blame game, "No, it's not. If I hadn't…"

"Yes it is," the boy countered, standing up from his seat, "None of this would have happened if I took you to the doctor like I was supposed to." Tears began to slide down his face, but he didn't care, "If I'd listen to myself earlier and made sure you were okay, you wouldn't be here."

"Adrian, stop," Jungo said.

"It's true!" he replied. All of it was his fault and needed to accept that. "You wouldn't be in this bed or with that wound or…"

Jungo wasn't going to listen to another minute of his crush beating himself up and quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him down and sealing their lips together. Adrian took a couple seconds to figure out what was going on and grew wide eyed. Was this really happening? Was Jungo really kissing him?

He didn't have time to think about it anymore and let his lips go on autopilot, gently moving against his back. It was like a dream come true, but better. His lips felt perfect against his own, Jungo's hands moving to cup his face and pull him closer. He was glad it was finally happening, finally being able to express his feelings and not have to hide them.

He pressed a little harder, glad to see Jungo return the action and never wanted it to end.

They pulled apart slowly, Adrian sitting on the bed since he felt weak in the knees. He felt the heat rush to his face and wondered what to say next. Jungo nearly took his breath away; he wasn't sure he could say anything!

Jungo smiled, glad things played out like he wanted, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Adrian blushed even harder, the sensations still tickling his lips, "I had no idea you liked me." "I didn't think you liked me," Jungo admitted back. "Of course I did," he replied back, making Jungo lay back down first before grabbing his hand, "Just wasn't sure how to tell you or if I was going to tell you."

"I didn't think I was going to tell you either," Jungo replied, squeezing his hand back, "but I showed you." Adrian smiled; surprised it only happened moments ago, "Yeah, you did." The younger boy scooted closer, leaning forward and pressing his lips back to his new boyfriend.

It was nice to finally express his feelings and he had to admit, Jungo was a good kisser. He scooted even closer, placing his hands on his bare chest and pushing down harder. Jungo groaned from the sudden and Adrian pulled back, panic in his voice, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Jungo repositioned himself, the pain in his side fading away, "I'll be fine." Adrian sighed with relief and held his hand again, "I am sorry though. If it wasn't for me…"

"Oh, I don't want to hear it," Jungo replied with a smile and roll of his eyes, grabbing the teen's arm and pulling him down for a hug. Adrian moved himself around so he was lying next to his boyfriend, his head resting on his chest. "I'll be careful so I can protect you."

Adrian smiled and looked up at him, "Hey that's my line." He rested back down and took a deep breath. Jungo's arms were locked around him, his embrace so warm, Adrian started to feel sleepy, "You should get some rest. Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up."

"Otome's right," Jungo smiled, cuddling him closer, "I am lucky to have you."

* * *

_**And finish! Oh the things they could have done on that hospital bed, but I'll let you viewers use your own imagination to solve that mystery. Then again, Jungo was hurt, but Adrian could have made him feel better. Okay, that's it I'm going to stop before I get carried away.**_

_**I hope I didn't make Adrian too girly with his dialogue but he is the girl in this relationship.**_

_**Adrian: Hey! Why am I the girl?**_

_**AD10: Because you're small and skinny. Jungo is big and strong and taller and older.**_

_**Adrian: I get the point!**_

_**Jungo: I liked it. *pulls Adrian close to cuddle***_

_**AD10: Alright readers, let's just leave those two to their own things. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and the game and I will see you guys later! Bye!**_


End file.
